Roleplay
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Emma wants to try a little role playing with Will!


Emma librarian will having over due books

Title: Overdue

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: M

Pairing: Will/Emma

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Special Thanks: This is, as always, for my baby, who prompted me and is the best kind of inspiration there can be!

Normally she wasn't like this. Not that outgoing, but today she wanted to do something special for Will. It was their six month anniversary and she had been planning this surprise for a few weeks now. The idea came to her when she first noticed what a big love Will had for books. He would read every second that he wasn't occupied otherwise. She had quickly learned that in the evenings Will liked to have a nice warm cup of tea and curl up on the couch with the book he was currently reading. As she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him she had grown accustomed to also getting a book of her own and settling herself into his side, one of his arms slung around her shoulder as they both read for a little while. She really loved this quiet time they were spending together. This time wasn't about them thinking about having to impress the other one, or convincing them of something, it was just about spending time together without any hidden thoughts behind it.

One evening Emma had asked Will if he had always been like that. Had always loved reading. He had put his book aside and taken her into his arms, starting to tell her about his childhood. He had told her that he used to hate reading, because he had never been very good at it, in fact he had always been a very slow reader and it had taken him forever to finish a book, taking up way too much of his time as that he could have bothered. But one christmas his grandmother had given him a book filled with fairytales and she had helped him read through all of them on his christmas break. After they had finished the book she took him to the library of Lima and they had spent hours in there, looking for books they could borrow and in the end he ended up with more fairytales books. His grandma helped him read through all of them for the rest of his school break and he knew this was the exact moment he fell in love with reading. He told Emma that he had always been fascinated by all the books and the smells that came from the books. Some people might find it strange, he told her, but he always had to smell an old book and think about all the stories it had already experienced. He always had wanted to work as a librarian when he grew up, but life has had other plans for him as he became the amazing spanish teacher he now was.

Here she was, sitting in his hallway, rethinking her whole plan, since she felt like she looked really stupid. She had put her hair up into a thight bun at the back of her head and put on a very form fitting white, almost see-through blouse combined with a black, very short skirt. Her hand flew to the glasses that were sitting awkwardly on her nose, as she was not used to wearing glasses. She stood up and went to the mirror that wasn't far from the place she was sitting at and checked her outfit again. Her hair was still in the same thight bun, no strands had gotten loose. She let her eyes glide downwards to the hem of her blouse and she descided to undo another button, so the tops of the black lace cups of her bra were visible. Her hands fell down to her skirt, smoothing all the inbvisible wrinkles out before she walked back to the desk she had dragged into the hallway and sat down in the chair behind it, waiting for Will to get home.

Playing with the button on the hem of her blouse she waited for the familiar sound of the keys in the lock. When she heared them a couple minutes later, her hand flew up to the glasses on her nose rearranging them yet again and just as the door swung open her hands were folded and on the table, her eyes downcast into the opened book in front of her, pretending she was reading. She heared Will's footsteps come to a sudden halt as he saw her, and his bag making a loud sound when it hit the floor. At this she moved her head up and took him in. He was wearing her favourite periwinkle cardigan with a almost see through white button down shirt under it. With it he wore her favourite pair of jeans. They were really thight ones and in her opinion they accenturated his ass perfectly. Her eyes drifted down to these jeans and focused on the place around the zipper, and she courl swear she could see the beginning of his arousal there, getting confirmation, as he moved his hips uncomfortably, bringing a smirk onto her lips.

"What's all this about?" Will asked her with a raised eyebrow as he had caught his breath again. Emma shook her head and gestured for him to be quiet, her hand raising and pointing at his bag, motioning for him to pick it up. Will's eyes went wide but he obediently bent down to retrieve his bag from the floor, where it had fallen before. "I can't believe you!" Emma began, elicting a questioning look from Will "You are just coming here after your books have been due back for almost a month ago?" shaking her head she used her best stern voice while telling him this. Will caught onto the game really quick, as he opened his bag and never taking his eyes off of Emma, he fished in it for the first book he could find, pulling it out and putting it onto Emma's desk.

Leaning forward and herby giving Will a good view down her halfway opened blouse, making him moan, which sounded really strangled as he was trying to supress it. She grabbed the book and pulled it closer, opening it and skimming through, as to determine which book it was. She could see it was one of his spanish books. Taking her pen and noting something on a piece of paper, she looked up to him again, catching his eyes moving upwards, as he apparently had been staring at the top of her breasts, since she had bent forward to get his book.

Motioning to his bag again, she told him with a look, that he haden't given her all the books she wanted yet and he started fishing in his bag hurriedly again. When he had found another book, he took it out and put it at the corner of the desk. When he let go of it, it slid down the table and landed with a loud thud on the floor, starteling the two of them. Surpressing a smirk Emma got up and walked around the desk, swaying her hips seductively as she made Will take a step back so she could bend down and pick up the book, sticking her behind out to him, so it was almost touching his middle, making him groan at the sight. As she stood up again, she made sure to press her behind into him, being able to feel his already hardened member, she had to supress a moan of her own as to keep her cool façade alive.

Walking back to her chair, she made sure to sway her hips once more, letting one of her hands find her bottom and stroking lightly over it. Sitting down she looked at Will and took in his wide eyes and open mouth. "You do realize you have to pay for bringing your books back late!" she said in a seductive tone, wiggling her eyebrows. Will gasped and Emma was pretty sure she could see his knees go weak, as he took a step to the side, leaning against the wall to support himself. Emma got up again, walking around to Will "Are you alright, you just got a little pale around the nose!" She backed up against the desk and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the table, slowly letting her legs slide open, which made her skirt ride up a little on her creamy thighs.

Will's hand connected with the wall he was leaning against to support more of his weight, because his whole legs felt like jelly all of a sudden. Slowly he sank to his knees, crawling to the place right in front of Emma, one of his hand connecting with her ankle. When his eyes raised to look from her ankle to her face he didn't get further up as to her skirt, as he could see right between her legs, which was a result of her widely opened legs. His breath caught in his throat and his grip around Emma's ankle tightened. When he finally looked up and into her eyes, he could see a smug smile playing around her lips, as he felt the leg he wasn't holding, circle around his back, drawing him closer and closer, until he felt the warmth of her middle hitting his chest. Both of his hands found their way to her ankles and he slowly let them slide upwards, on the way tickling her, behind her knees, elicting a giggle from above him. His head was perfectly aligned with her breasts and he took full advantage of this fact, as he let his mouth find her already hardened nipple through the fabric of her blouse and bra, his hand tangling into her hair.

Emma's back arched, as she tried to get closer to him, making him take her more fully into his mouth, her hips also searching for the friction she was craving. Rubbing herself on his chest as good as she could, she groaned out of frustration, since it wasn't enough. She wasn't able to spread her legs wide enough that, her middle was touching his chest fully. Raising one of her hands she let it slowly glide down her stomach and over her thights to the hem of her skirt, sliding upwards again, bringing the skirt up, too. Her hand found her own folds, stroking gently, elicting a moan of pure bliss from her mouth, making Will gasp in shock at her bold movement. His eyes travelled from her breasts down her stomach to where her hand was now making small circles, his eyes wide and his mouth open, since he had never seen her do anything resembling this before.

Will's head shot down to Emma's fingers, his nose nudging them out of his way, lips attaching themselves to her folds, so he could taste her. Moaning appreciatively, his tongue made its way to her clit, teeth scratching lightly over it, making her buck into his mouth, bringing herself closer to intensify the sensation. Emma's hands found their way to her own breasts, kneading forcefully, her mouth open in a silent scream.

His tongue lapped at her wetness, dipping into her. Emma arched into him, her hands gripping at his hair, pulling forcefully. Will interpreted this correctly and took his mouth away from her folds, quickly getting up, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, reachig into his boxershorts and taking his incredibly hard member out. Emma's eyes grew large as always when seeing how big he actually was. Hooking her legs behind his thighs she pulled him closer, so her core was touching his in the most intimate way possible. He rammed himself into her, pushing as deep as he could, making her whole body shudder with new waves of arousal. He kept ramming into her, nearing his release rapidly, as she was shaking all around him with her climax, shouting his name with it. Hearing his name shouted like this pushed him over the edge as well, spilling his release into her. They were both panting heavily, as they collapsed onto the desk.

As their breaths had gone to normal again, Will got up and picked Emma up, carrying her to the bedroom, gently lying her down on the bed. Getting into the bed next to her, he locked eyes with her, whispering "Oh my god Emma, I guess the saying is true: Still waters indeed run deep!"


End file.
